Field of the Invention
The embodiments of present invention relate to an integrated circuit and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As performance of a micro-controller gradually improved with advancement of semiconductor technologies, the micro-controller has been widely applied in many fields including electrical machine controls, barcode readers/scanners, consumer electronics, game machines, phones, air conditioners, security and access control for buildings, industrial controls and automations, and appliances (e.g., washing machines or microwave ovens).
In case the micro-controller is applied in a large scale system (e.g., the industrial controls), stability and safety of the micro-controller are especially emphasized. However, when a system voltage received by the micro-controller suddenly disappears, the micro-controller will enter a reset state and data stored in the micro-controller will lose. When the micro-controller receives the system voltage again, the micro-controller is resumed back to an operating state. Nevertheless, since the data stored in the micro-controller is lost, the micro-controller may not be able to resume to previous operations after entering the operating state. Accordingly, the micro-controller may not be able to provide related functions, that is, the stability and safety of the micro-controller are influenced by sudden power outage.